The Fate of a Goddess
by shobsnet02
Summary: Bella Swan isn't who she said she was. She too, hides a secret of her own, far beyond the Cullens' expectations-she is an Olympian. Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, no less. But the Fates have something big in store for her. What will she do to stop it?
1. Chapter 1 Starting Over

The Fate of a Goddess

A Percy Jackson and New Moon Crossover

Chapter 1 Starting Over

**(A/N: Starts after the Second War and Mid-New Moon. Don't own anything. No copyright infringement intended.)**

_Summary: Little Bella Swan wasn't who she said she was. She too, hides a secret of her own, far beyond the Cullens' expectations—she is an Olympian. She returns back to Mount Olympus in hopes of healing her broken heart. But the Fates have something big in store for her. What is it and what will she do once she and the Cullens cross paths again? Forever is such a short time when you're immortal…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's POV<strong>_

Why? Why did he leave me like this? I loved him more than my own life, but that's really just the way how life works. Hades was right. The Fates are cruel. They not only make people suffer but immortal beings, too.

By immortal being, I mean myself. The Cullens and the rest of Forks may think I am human, but I implanted that thought in their minds. Charlie Swan isn't my father either. Maybe the Cullens thought I couldn't lie, but I know better. All this, even Bella Swan, is all a lie. I am not even supposed to look like this—plain, simple and…dull. Normally, I wouldn't be one to judge a book by its cover. It is simply the self-loathing that fuels me.

I don't even know why I fell in love with Edward Cullen. I was the smart one in the family, always trusted by my father to make the right decisions. Now, I could see how stupid I have been. You must be confused at my words.

I haven't properly introduced myself, have I? Oh, how rude of me. I am known here in Forks, Washington as the daughter of Chief Swan. But a few months back, I was known as the Greek goddess Athena. I had my own reasons for staying here. You all know that once in a blue moon, maybe more often, the gods come down in the human world and sometimes fall in love then have demigod children.

That was actually what I wanted to do when I decided to live here and falling in love with a vampire wasn't part of the plan. But it still happened, and now I was broken. I was quite used to it, seeing as I am immortal. I fell in love numerous times and broke my heart just as much.

Tears fell from my eyes and I did not attempt to wipe them away. I knew they will still keep falling. For every tear I wipe away, at least three more rolled down my cheeks. My pillows are already damp with tears. As I saw the mark on the pillows, I willed myself not to cry anymore.

I was a goddess, for Zeus' sake! I was powerful, strong, and smart. I wasn't the garbage Edward made me out to be. It was then that I promised myself not to shed a single tear on him anymore, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moments later…<strong>_

"_Athena." _A voice in my dream said. A sound no more than a soft whisper. I looked around in the place I was in. I noticed my clothes are different. I was wearing a hoodie, shirt, jeans, and Converse sneakers when I fell asleep. But now, I was wearing the clothes I usually wear back at Mount Olympus.

My hair color is black like it is supposed to be, reaching just below my shoulders in elegant curls. My skin is not as pale as before and I literally glowed with power. I could only assume that my eyes are gray now, since here in my dream I am back in my goddess state.

"_Athena." _The voice called again, summoning me. I cannot recognize the speaker, hence confusing me further. Why would someone call me? And how did this creature have so much power that he can block me?

"Who are you? And what is it that you want with me?" I asked loudly to no one in particular. A cold breeze passed through me, but I didn't shiver one bit. My instincts were telling me that I should be prepared, that there is danger. But I didn't act upon it.

A cruel laugh echoed in the dark cold place. I figured out that it was some sort of cave or something—an endless mass of darkness I don't want to know about. Somehow, this place reminded me of a place I have been to before. I shook my head to clear my head. No, it was impossible. But my more sensible part started thinking of a million possibilities.

"_You will suffer, Athena, if you don't make the right choice. I could make you Queen and give you everything you want in this world. I could make the Cullens come back to you, begging for forgiveness but only if you'll help me in return." _The voice said, tempting me with his words.

I wanted so badly to say: "Agreed. What is it that you need help with?" But my inner goddess broke out to the surface, and I knew I had to do the right thing. Whatever it is that this creature wants, I will make sure he will not get. It is surely associated with evil—something enough to make even a god's stomach churn.

"_I know your deepest desires, Athena. I know how you wish to be able to take care of your children. But because of Zeus, you are forbidden to have any communication with them. You yearn to care and love them, do you not? I can give you this and much, much more." _The voice said again, making my whole body freeze.

He knew my weaknesses and he was using them against me. He knew I wanted so bad to be able to at least visit my children from time to time, whenever I wish. I wanted to protect them and keep them out of danger. But because of the gods swearing not to see their children anymore, I could not do anything. This offer is more appealing to me than anything else he could offer and I almost gave in.

"I will not give you what you want, whoever you are. You don't know who you are dealing with." I whispered dangerously, venom dripping in my voice.

"_You will come to me soon, Athena. I will make sure of it. And I very well know who I'm dealing with, Wisdom Goddess. Farewell to you for now, my fairest…" _he said, his sentence trailing off.

My eyes flashed open right then and I saw the familiar room I call my own. In truth, it was the late Bella Swan's room. She died because of leukemia over a year ago, a little before I came to Forks. Her parents were filled with grief and I pitied them. No person should be allowed to suffer like that. I want them to forget, even for a short period of time, the pain from losing their only daughter.

I sat up on the small bed, looking around the room. My eyes flashed instantly to the mirror near the bed with a gold frame. I saw my gray eyes staring right back at me. I blinked in confusion, wondering how I got my original appearance back when I didn't plan on changing it yet.

My mind traveled back to the nightmare I had experienced earlier, thinking about its relation to my current condition. I looked like my own self back there, too, and I thought that it was what triggered my change. I shrugged it off and opened the window, a soft breeze coming from the outside caressing my face.

I used my power and after a split second, I knew I had done it. The rest of Forks will forget all about my stay here, including Charlie. It will be like I had never existed. "Those were the very words he said to me in the forest." I thought to myself, chuckling humorlessly at the joke.

I took a final look at the sleeping form of my "dad" and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, Charlie. I know it must be hard for you, but it will get better—I promise." I breathed, stepping back to transport myself back to Mount Olympus—back to home.

The sudden change of scenery didn't surprise me—not at all. After millennia of doing this, I was very much used to it. But the thrill is still there, always giving me a sense of happiness. I looked down and checked myself. I was still wearing human clothes, but I decided to change that.

In a flash, my human clothes were replaced with something more divine. I was wearing a white flowing dress with silver armor at the top part of it. My neck was adorned with a beautiful necklace which was given to me by Aphrodite herself. There is a cuff on my left arm and two thin bracelets on my upper right arm. There was an even bigger cuff on my right arm and a ring on my left middle finger. There were sandals on my feet and I felt like…me.

It felt as if I had never left home in the first place. I silently walked into the majestic palace standing in front of me. No need to attract attention to myself. I made it as far into the castle without being noticed, until I stopped in front of the Throne Room. I argued whether I should knock first, in case Father Zeus was in there.

I decided to be sure and knocked thrice on the marble door. After all, I don't want to be hit by his lightning bolt by accident. It's not like ti would kill me, but it will surely hurt as hell. "Come in." A deep booming voice like thunder called from inside. I took a deep breath to steady myself and gracefully entered the room.

I noticed that every seat was full, except my own. I smiled a small smile as I saw it, wishing to sit down on it and feel my power. "Greetings, Father." I said courteously, bowing down low in front of him.

"Rise, my child." he ordered, sounding less serious than before. I beamed at him and at my brothers and sisters, even at his wife Hera, although she despises me very much because only Father brought me to this world.

"Tell me, Athena, what brings you here?" he asked, amused. His blue eyes still look as if there's a storm brewing in them and it brought a sense of familiarity with it. My smile widened as I thought about what to say to him.

I really didn't plan on going home just yet. It was a spur of the moment decision. "I guess I just miss home, Father." I said with honesty clear in my words.

He smiled kindly at me and stood up from his throne. "Welcome home, Athena." he said, surprisingly hugging me in the process. My eyes widened for some time and I went into involuntary shock.

Gods rarely show emotion at all, especially Zeus. He was an exceptionally quiet man, but it is clear that he is not to be crossed. My mind finally registered the fact that my father was hugging me and I quickly returned the hug.

He pulled back and smiled contently at me, leading me to my throne. I sat down and felt power course through me like electricity. I missed this warm feeling—the feeling of home. But why is it that there is a feeling of worry at the back of my mind? My intuition has never been wrong before, and this scared me.

Something big is going to happen, yet I don't have the slightest idea about what…or who it is. Maybe it's time to pay a visit to the Fates. I directed my attention back to Father Zeus who had the pay-attention-to-me-or-you'll-eat-thunder look on his face.

"_Strange…" _I thought to myself, looking around at my other siblings. It seems as if they already knew what was coming, and I don't? Now, that just doesn't seem fair. What have they hidden from me since my absence from Olympus?

"Your timing is perfect, Athena. First of all, I really want a feast in your honor, daughter. Sadly, that's just isn't possible. Not right now, anyway. I'm afraid we have a huge problem in our hands at this moment. Monsters are stirring, and all sorts of bad things are happening. It's not good at all." he announced, a frown appearing on his face.

"It's quite alright, Father. You know that I'm never one for such extravagant feasts per se. But tell me, what exactly is the problem? I already had this hunch that something isn't quite right before I even came back here." I queried, staring at him intently.

Of all of Zeus' children, I was his number one confidante. He always seeks my advice whenever there is a problem. He tells me some secrets my siblings could only dream of hearing. I was the most responsible and trustworthy. Therefore I was his most favored child.

He sighed tiredly, and I have never seen him look so drained in my existence. "Some…force is rising against us. We're preparing the demigods at the Camp, and the satyrs are hell-bent on gathering more children from schools and bringing them to safety. But the worst problem of all is…another Great Prophecy has been told by the Oracle of Delphi." he thundered, and I could almost feel his anger.

Almost nobody dared to challenge the gods, and fortunately, no one has succeeded in our downfall. This revelation made me remember the voice in my dream, and I shuddered slightly as I felt cold chill run down my spine. Who would we be up against now? When a prophecy has been told, it will surely be worse than the one before it.

"You must be scared, huh, sis?" Ares challenged, grinning like a lunatic. There was already too much stress on my nerves and taunting me only added to my frustration.

"If you want to keep your limbs attached to your body, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." I snapped, glaring at him full-force.

"Angry much?" my pea-brained brother muttered under his breath. It took me everything I had not to attack and dismember him.

"Ares, don't piss your sister." Father ordered, his voice rolling off the walls like thunder. I almost smirked at that, but I knew that it would be childish to do so.

"Sorry, Dad, I won't do it again." Ares vowed, although I am pretty sure he won't make good on that promise.

In my head, I started making plans, but I only came up with a few. Usually, I make sure to have a back-up plan every time there is danger. I would have a Plan A, Plan B, Plan C, Plan D, and so on. Right now, the voice that warned me earlier kept repeating in my head, causing me not to be able to think straight.

"I want you to claim your children immediately. We'll need everybody we can gather in this situation. Do you understand?" he said in his there's-no-point-in-arguing voice.

I wanted to protest, but I couldn't because he is my superior, favorite child or not. Some of my children are very young. Very young, indeed, and I couldn't bear to see them risking their lives in battle.

People think that I am very cold. But the truth is, that is only on the outside. When you're immortal, you have to learn to be tough to last long and remain in power.

"Athena, I want you to personally train the demigods at the camp. Those kids better learn how to really fight if they're going if last long in battle." he grumbled, thunder flashing in his electric blue eyes.

We were dismissed after that, and I walked away to the most secluded part of Olympus—a secret alcove located near a small lake. It is like my own personal space. I could just actually go to my temple, but this place feels much more private.

There were curtain-like vines hanging on top of the place which gave it a homey feel. "Drachma for your thoughts, Athena?" a deep warm voice asked. I looked up to see…well, Poseidon. Everybody knows we're not in the best of terms. I wonder why he came here…

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice him approaching. "What do you want from me, Poseidon?" I asked, the words coming out harsher than I intended. He sat down beside me—not too close as to invade my space, but not too distant either.

"Relax, Athena. Don't you think that maybe we should just bury the hatchet? Let's forget everything that happened in the past—Medusa, Athens and all of those quarrels we had." he suggested. I almost rolled my eyes in disbelief. The proud and mighty Ruler of the Seven Seas is asking me for forgiveness?

"Am I hearing you right? Whatever possessed you to act in such a manner? We've been at each other's throats for millennia. Why change it now?" I asked, my worries being replaced by amusement. I even laughed aloud at the thought of reconciling with him.

Fighting with Poseidon is sort of a way to entertain myself during the past millennia. It made me feel giddy when I know that I beat him in something.

"Do you really plan on making me suffer? Here I am, doing the unthinkable, which is apologizing to my number one enemy for a very long time. The least you could do is say, "Okay, I forgive you. Let's just move one like nothing ever happened." I don't think that's so hard to do." he exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air.

I giggled, which is very uncharacteristic of me. I don't giggle—ever. I think this is the first time I heard the strange sound I produced.

"So, you're telling me that I should forget our rivalry over the city of Athens and forgive you and your ex-girlfriend's sacrilegious act in my Holy Temple?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Truth be told, I was willing to forgive him if he really deserves it. Millennia have past and there's really no point in arguing forever.

"Umm…something like that, yes." he mumbled, looking down at the ground. Hmm…maybe he really did mean what he said.

"Fine, then. I'll give you a chance, but if you waste it, there'll be hell to pay. And you do know that I am not somebody to be crossed, right?" I warned, intimidating him. Ha! He's so funny when he looks like that.

He exhaled loudly in relief, but he suddenly placed his head on his hands. "What's the matter? Thought you wanted us to reconcile?" I asked, frowning a little bit. He's really confusing me now.

"I do. It's just that…I'm worried for Percy. His memories just only recently returned to him. It's just a matter of time before he is told about the Great Prophecy. I really do hope he won't get involved again. Every time there is a Great Prophecy, he is always involved in it." he explained, straightening out of his previous position.

"I worry for Annabeth, too. I'm not exactly happy that my daughter is having a relationship with your son. He'll just keep on getting her in danger." I complained, crossing my arms.

I know that that boy should be much less of a nuisance now, for he had already proved himself several times to me. At first, I didn't really think they were good for each other. I don't want her in any danger, and Perseus Jackson is one dangerous demigod, all right.

"Lay off the boy, Athena. You cannot stand in the way of young love because Aphrodite will go after you when she finds out." he chided, and strangely, I allowed him to. If it had been another person, I would have turned said person into ashes.

"They shouldn't even be together, considering our rivalry with each other. Annabeth takes after me. She won't do anything that will disappoint me; you know that. I might be able to persuade her to leave the boy, if I want her to." I argued.

"Oh, you won't do that. You know they have gone through so much together already, which means that events will happen as the Fates have planned them. I have a feeling they will live a very happy life" he said in a brighter tone.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes. If we continued like this, we might end up clawing at each other's throats again. I should probably do what Father asks me to do.

"I should take my leave before we start another argument. Unlike you, Poseidon, I actually have a lot of important things to do. And I am telling you, when you have a lot of children around the world, claiming every single one of them is not an easy task. Add training immature demigods to that and I have a handful." I told him, walking out of the tiny alcove.

"Oh, and Poseidon, if you do anything that will piss me off, we'll be back to phase one, understand?" I demanded, dissolving before he could give me an answer. Now, to the only safe place for demigods…

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I know, I should be updating my other stories, but I just couldn't resist. I read The Lost Hero and got inspired. Love it or hate it? Let me know by clicking the small rectangular button below! Shower me with your love, please. LOL)**


	2. Chapter 2 Claiming

The Fate of a Goddess

Chapter 2 Claiming

_**Previously on 'The Fate of a Goddess'…**_

"Oh, and Poseidon, if you do something that will piss me off, we'll be back to phase one, understand?" I demanded, dissolving before he could give me an answer. Now, to the only safe place for demigods…

* * *

><p><em><strong>BellaAthena's POV**_

_**A flash of lightning later…**_

I arrived at the camp in a puff of gray smoke without making any sound. My outfit has changed from the elegant white dress into skinny jeans and a white t-shirt on which was written 'Does it scare you that you're looking for wisdom on a t-shirt?' Aphrodite would surely have something to say about what I was wearing, but I couldn't care less. She tends to go over-the-top most of time.

My location is a good walk from the big house—somewhere in the forest already, just how I like it. Don't want to cause such a big fuss by showing up as a goddess, do we?

Just when I was near the edge of the forest, I smelled something extremely familiar, and it wasn't human. They weren't human—monsters.

"Don't move." the creature whispered, and I can tell that it was wary of me. But it seemed as if they don't know who they were dealing with yet. You see, I have a way at concealing my true nature from other beings.

I can hear its other companions arriving, but they were no match for me. Hmm…maybe I could play along in this little game to entertain myself for a bit, eh? But one thing I noticed was that there were more than seven vampires, which was pretty odd, since last time I checked, there were only seven of them.

I pretended to shiver in fear, a sign that I wasn't a threat. They fell for my act and started backing away a little. Some creatures are so easy to deceive.

"Who are you? I could tell you're not a camper because nobody would be stupid enough to roam around here alone." the person I once considered a father figure, Carlisle, asked. Yes, the Cullens are here at camp, and nobody even bothered to warn me!

Suddenly, I heard footsteps running towards our direction, and Percy Jackson himself appeared from the shadows with the little pixie, Alice. "Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait…why the hell are you surrounding a defenseless girl? I thought you guys are vegetarians!" Percy exclaimed.

"We mean the girl no harm. We just want to know what she is doing at this late hour alone here in the forest." Carlisle explained, probably looking at the boy reassuringly.

I could hear the boy approaching me, placing his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. "Are you alright? Do you have any injuries?" he asked kindly.

Percy is kind, but that is still not enough for me. He needs to protect Annabeth with his own life, or else I will end his existence myself.

"I think that I should be the one asking you that question, son of Poseidon. I'm quite surprised you made it this far." I told him, dropping the charade. I slowly turned around to face him, giving him a good look of my features.

He must remember my face because of all the gods and goddesses he mustn't cross; I am number one in the list. If he hurt Annabeth, I'll make sure he won't make it to his next birthday and thrown to the Fields of Punishment in the Underworld.

He gave me a weird look—like he was trying to remember something. He must have noticed the resemblance of me and my children at camp. "Um, are you a sister of Annabeth or something? 'Cause you almost look like twins." he asked, shaking his head to clear it.

"She doesn't smell like a demigod at all, Percy, definitely not. Might be a monster for all we know. I can't see her!" Alice complained, scrunching her eyebrows in concentration.

He backed away a few steps, until he was about a good meter away from me. I could sense him taking his pen out of a hidden pocket, clicking it quickly to get the element of surprise, but I was ready for his attack.

I tugged my owl necklace, which quickly transformed into a long sword slash spear slash lance—whatever you'd like to call it. It can cut through any substance—even the sturdiest metal is like butter when I use this second-favorite weapon of mine. It can transform into any weapon of my choosing.

My siblings become jealous of me sometimes because I have full-access to Dad's weapons, including the lightning bolt. I was the only one he trusted enough to let me use it for my own needs.

Percy lifted his sword swiftly and attempted to wound me, but he wasn't fast enough. I easily dodged his sword and blocked him with my own. The sound of metals clashing rang through my ears; he's actually pretty good for a beginner but not good enough.

He produced a shield and used it to defend himself. Now, I didn't wish to harm him. Poseidon will be downright furious if his precious son got wounded. Well, I might as well finish this. My locket ring opened and immediately turned into Aegis—the original Aegis and not the one father gave to Thalia Grace. Actually, I don't really need to bring these cleverly disguised weapons—I can summon them anytime.

They all backed down, unable to fight the power of my shield. If Thalia's replica shield is powerful, check this out. It's a thousand times more powerful than hers, and it's doesn't even have a single scratch on it.

Surprisingly, Percy still tried to fight me with his eyes closed. Of course, I won without even having as much as a scratch on my flawless skin. I kicked his feet from under him, making him kneel on the ground. He had no escape. I held him at sword point.

I wasn't even using any of my powers on him! I released him and lowered my sword; feeling contented already, so I turned around and made my way to the big house. Surprisingly, he was able to sneak up to me and injure me. I turned around just in time to stop him from doing further damage—not that it would kill me, but it doesn't mean it won't sting a little.

There was a small cut on my left cheek, and ichor—the golden blood of the gods—oozed out of it. Luckily for me, vampires don't go for the blood of the gods because they will surely be blasted into teeny-weeny pieces. When I was in Forks, I manipulated the Mist so that it will mask my blood, scent, and appearance—everything that might reveal my true nature to them.

I accidentally lost my control and flung the boy to a nearby tree. The poor tree shook from the force of my power and a dryad came running out of it, screaming at me to have mercy. I felt my eyes go cold in anger, and Percy is lucky he is still alive. Killing him right now really wouldn't help the situation. Mind over matter is my rule. Don't act rashly; think first and consider all the possible outcomes.

A few seconds later, when he regained his consciousness, his eyes widened in recognition, and his jaw hit the forest floor in shock. "You—you're Annabeth's mom? You're Athena?" he questioned, pointing his finger at me. The Cullens only looked surprised and horrified, confused at how I was able to do that.

I smiled a little, amused by this boy's behavior. Surely, how could he make a relationship with my daughter work out? They're opposites, just like me and his father. That's why Poseidon and I always fight. There's just too much difference between us. Maybe he still doesn't remember my face clearly.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, boy. Now I'm not really sure if you have the makings of a hero. Sad…you're father will be very disappointed if you lost all that talent you had in fighting. He has great faith in you, Perseus." I smirked, intimidating the poor guy.

"Wait—what? I remember fighting monsters and Titans before, but I actually still don't remember any of your faces properly. It's like a blurry movie." he panicked, pacing in front of me.

"Personally, I hated your father, but it is very important that you remember everything, little hero. Our fates depend on you. You might be included in the Third Great Prophecy—you always are included. Don't fail us, because you know what will happen—it will be the end of life." I warned, wiping away the golden blood from my cheek.

He looked absolutely confused, not knowing what to do. I couldn't blame him. He's just a child, after all.

"You're the goddess Athena? As in, you're a real goddess? Wow, that's so cool!" Emmett burst out, jumping up and down in excitement. He hasn't changed one bit. I forgive him for what he did, along with the rest of the Cullens—with the exception of Edward, of course.

I will never forgive him, even if he begs on all fours. Of course, he doesn't realize that I was Bella Swan right now, and I'm going to use that to my advantage. I am going to play with his cold, dead heart and make him feel what Bella Swan felt when he left; not only that, but ten times more.

"It's not that cool at all times. With great power comes great responsibility, and it's getting kind of boring having to watch time pass away with the same things happening all over again." I replied coolly, smiling a bit for his benefit. I also had to stop myself from laughing. That line came from Spiderman, if I remember correctly.

"Um, ah…Lady Athena, please excuse my son for his lack of respect." Carlisle apologized, bowing his head in respect. He was even on the verge of kneeling!

"No need for that. I am aware that he has a very…childish nature. It's like watching a three year old in a grown man's body." I said, stifling a laugh.

Emmett looked like he wanted to say a couple of profanities, but he was afraid that I would blast him to pieces. He saw what I did to Percy; he wouldn't dare go near me. By now, the small cut is closed, and there is no evidence that there has ever been a cut there—no scar, no nothing.

Suddenly, I sensed the presence of someone—a god, behind me. The Cullens and the Jackson boy were smart enough to close their eyes. I stiffened immediately, knowing who just arrived, and regretting not having run away before they could catch up to me.

"Oh, sister, don't you think you're being a little too harsh on the boy? His memories still have holes in it. Ooh, and what do we have here? It's nice to know there are tame vampires around the area." an overly-enthusiastic voice said, reaching her hand out to touch my shoulder.

"Aphrodite…what do you want?" I asked in a dangerously low voice. I already know what she wants from me, though. She knows everything that happened in Forks, and she is the only one who knows with the exception of the voice who talked to me inside my head not two days ago.

"_I'm not giving up on your case, Athena. I will be damned if you found love and wasted it just because of a simple misunderstanding. He really loves you, you know." _Aphrodite stated inside my head, looking at me sharply.

I could feel my anger bubbling beneath my calm façade, but it wouldn't last long if Aphrodite keeps this up. The Cullens couldn't know about me until I have gotten my revenge, especially Edward. Nobody gets away with hurting a god or goddess, whether emotionally or physically. I just threw in the latter part for the Titans and other enemies of the gods.

"_You always told us to be rational, sister. Don't let anger cloud your judgment." _she chided once again in my head. I glared at her for a second before replying in the same manner.

"_Edward Cullen is not deserving of my love. He is a moronic son of a bitch that needs to be taught a lesson. Don't think for a minute that I'll ever forgive him. He's selfish and naïve—I don't know why I ever fell for him." _I complained, clenching my fists and gritting my teeth.

They watched our silent exchange in confusion, like we had just grown another head. "If you're finished ogling us, I think I'd better go to the camp and get down to business." I snapped, my eyes flashing.

"_Please, sister, just reconsider. You loved him, did you not? You can have him again, if you'd just let him into your life again. I'm your sister, and I know that we don't get along a lot of times. But I also want you to be happy, if you really cannot love him again, at least you know you tried." _she pleaded, giving me those puppy dog eyes.

They didn't affect me though; they only work for Ares and Hephaestus—love-sick puppy dogs. This only fueled my fire, giving me more reason to be angry. Why does she keep on insisting that I go back to Cullen?

"I don't want to hear any of it anymore, Aphrodite. It's not my problem." I said loudly this time, glaring at her—hard. I started to walk away, but she attempted to follow me—the keyword being attempted.

She didn't make it so far as a single step before I turned around so fast it barely registered in her mind, and I gripped her shoulders so tightly that my nails were digging into her flesh. The last time I was this furious…well, let's just say it resulted in a big war where thousands of mortals died.

A big lightning bolt flashed overhead, hitting the ground in a millisecond. It was so strong it created a huge crater on the forest floor, and some of the trees were suddenly on fire. "I said…shut the fuck up, Aphrodite." I said through gritted teeth.

She looked shaken; her eyes wide with fear. My sister knows I rarely lose control, and when that happens, all hell breaks loose. She didn't have much power except for her pulchritude, making people fall in love, and getting others to do what she wants by enchanting them. Well, unluckily for her, none of those works on me.

"It doesn't mean that I don't have the lightning bolt right now; I can't make lightning, so I'd watch my words and actions if I were you, sister." I hissed, letting go of her. I ran at the speed of lightning towards the big house, wanting to speak to Chiron and get this party started. Weird…I actually felt exhausted making lightning appear. Maybe it was because of the missing weapon.

"Lady Athena." he curtsied, bowing lowly. I nodded in his direction as he straightened up; his height easily surpassing mine when he is in his true form. "What is it that brings you here, sister?" he queried, although I'm pretty sure he already had an idea in his head. I could almost see it forming in his brain.

"Chiron, things aren't going so well back in Olympus. Father Zeus will blow his top off if the Great Prophecy comes true. There will be war, just like the previous ones. I don't know why there had been three Great Prophecies in less than a millennium." I told him of all the possible outcomes I thought of, and he stayed silent as he listened to my words.

"Father ordered me to come here—prepare the demigods for the worst possible outcome. He asked me to take over and train the children myself." I added after sometime, watching his expression darken a little bit.

"I suppose it is for the best. But may I ask a question? About Percy's fate…is the Great Prophecy still about him?" my half-brother asked, probably afraid for his student.

"You want the truth? Father never told me what the Third Great Prophecy is. He only told us that the Oracle appeared to him at Olympus and that's it. I cannot know for sure, but he might be. He's the son of Poseidon; it couldn't be worse than it already is. He's a danger magnet, just like all demigods. I suggest you don't get more attached to the boy than you already are. He will die—one way or the other. That's how life works." I said, shrugging. The truth is that I was affected. I didn't want to watch anyone dying, especially if they're family in some way.

He sighed, like he was tired of living for millennia, yet he still wanted to go on and teach young demigods everything that he can—turn them into heroes. "Okay. I'll go gather the campers after breakfast and tell them about your arrival." he said tiredly, standing up from the wheelchair he had fitted his lower half into.

"If it isn't too much trouble, Chiron, I don't want anybody to know of my plans until we formally announce them tomorrow. Kindly remind the vampires and Percy to keep their mouths shut. That boy really has a way of irritating me." I joked a little bit, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. Nothing grieves him more than to see his students die in battle, especially his favorites. "I'll rest in my father's cabin for the duration of my stay, but I will drop by my children's cabin occasionally." I added, before disappearing into the night.

From reading Chiron, I learned that they invited the vampires to live here for a while, so that Percy and the others may have protectors. The boy is a little reckless, just like his father. The Cullens were demigods as well, but I already knew that from my first encounter with them. They aren't claimed yet, but sooner or later, they will be.

As I made my way to Cabin Six, I made sure that I didn't make any noise, no matter how small. I don't want to wake anybody up, or alert them of my presence until tomorrow. They would surely make such a big issue about it. Come to think of it, it really is a big issue. Gods don't normally go down from Mount Olympus unless they're urgently needed—like in war.

It was just as I designed it to be—colored gray with an owl carved on it. Nothing flashy, but it held a kind of elegance to it. I pushed the door soundlessly and looked at my sleeping children. The place was messy but in a nice way. I could see they have upgraded it into something better. There were Smart boards, laptops, graphing tablets and every new technology you can think of.

Blueprints were scattered everywhere—on the floor, on top of the study tables, plastered on the wall, and some were rolled and placed in a slightly dusty container. I shook my head in amusement.

Malcolm was hugging an open encyclopedia to his chest like a pillow. The rest of my children either had books surrounding them or unfinished plans on blueprints. They looked so peaceful here like nothing in the world could ever harm them. But the cold, harsh truth is that none of them are safe, and it might be their own mother who will cause them harm. I might have to betray them and my family if that's what it takes to save them.

But I'll make sure that that will be my last resort. I won't do that to them unless I really have no choice. I'm Athena; I'm the Goddess of Wisdom. The word 'impossible' is not a part of my vocabulary. I will find a way out of this mess.

"_Sure, you will." _the voice mocked me again in my head, and I could feel my jaw tighten. I wouldn't let it have control over me. I'll prove it wrong and save my family without having to betray them.

I then noticed that there was one missing demigod in Cabin Six—Annabeth. I wonder where she went. It worries me a little that she isn't here yet, but knowing her, she tends to train late at night alone.

Then, I had a vision of her about to come here, tired and obviously just finished training. I turned around and there she was, wiping perspiration off her forehead. She hasn't noticed me yet, and I could feel a smile forming on my lips.

If I had a say in the way things work, I would make Annabeth an immortal, but sadly, this is just offered in special circumstances like when certain demigods have done the gods a huge favor. (Ex. Save our lives; invents something very useful or pleasant like Dionysus, etc.)

Her eyelids were already drooping, and she rubbed them to keep herself awake and not fall asleep on the floor. She covered her mouth while she was yawning, and I could almost see my little baby girl years ago in this grown-up teenager.

Time flies when you're an immortal. It's a shame I was forbidden to raise her myself; I had to give her to her mortal father—Frederick. He is a very intelligent man, more mature than any man I have ever been with. It was truly heartbreaking to leave him just like that, but that's the way it's supposed to be. I cannot stay with him forever.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my daughter's voice calling out to me. "Mom, is that you?" she whispered, shocked clearly etched across her face. She looked mostly like me, but Frederick's features were also present there.

Smiling reassuringly at her, I opened my arms in a welcoming gesture. She looked at me like I was about to disappear any moment, but she took a reluctant step forward.

"Annabeth," I called, waiting for her to step into my embrace. I knew that she was angry with me for not introducing myself to her as her mother when she was younger, but she knew that we gods were forbidden to do so; I guess she hated me a little less because of that. Plus, now that the order has been lifted, I can see them once in a while when they go to Olympus during festivals.

My daughter isn't irrational, being able to think in the middle of a crisis. Among all my other children, she is the one who got most of my genes, and I am very proud of her. She was able to survive on her own—not an easy feat for a young demigod since a lot of monsters were chasing after her.

All those years after she ran away from home, I have been watching her very closely; sometimes, I even interfered a little, just enough not to cause her death. I let her meet Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan, so that she won't be alone and there will be people who will protect her.

Suddenly, she ran forward to hug me, and I stroked her silky black hair. She started to sob against my shoulder, but I hushed her. "Everything's going to be okay, Annabeth. It's alright." I crooned, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

My maternal instincts started coming out, and I didn't do anything to stop them. After all, I don't know how much time I have remaining here in Camp Half-Blood. Father can call me back to Olympus anytime.

Her sobs stopped, and she looked up at me with those gray eyes, wiping away her tears. "Oh, Mom, it's been so long. Where have you been? Wait, why are you here? We don't see each other too often. Is it okay for you to be here? I mean, I know we can see you once in a while, but why did you come here?" she asked, frowning as she thought about a million possibilities.

"Zeus sent me here himself." I said, not giving too much away. It wasn't a lie, but that was all the information that I could give her.

"And why would he do that? Is there trouble?" she queried, piecing together what little information I gave her.

I shook my head at her, not wanting my daughter to worry until it is absolutely necessary. "All in due time, Annabeth, all in due time," I said vaguely, masking my expression. I couldn't tell her about the things that are going to happen. She just has to find out herself.

She scowled at that, but she let it go. "How long are you going to be here, Mom?" she asked, and I immediately knew what was running through her mind. She thought I was going to leave her after this.

I smiled a sad smile. I couldn't blame her for feeling that way, since I haven't shown up since she was a baby. Though she does see me when she goes to Olympus, the feeling that I'm going to leave her was never erased from her system.

"Don't worry; I'm not leaving anytime soon. I have to train young demigods and turn them into heroes. It fits my job description, don't you think?" I asked sarcastically.

Truth be told, I am not too thrilled to train those young demigods. Training with my children is just fine, but the children of my brothers and sisters? It's like I've been grounded here like my brother Dionysus. I totally understand his feelings now that I am in a similar position.

"Nothing beats training young demigods, alright." she replied, playing along. I smiled at her, memorizing her face. I won't forget her, of course, and I have her face memorized since I brought her into this world. But I want to remember this moment, when both of our guards are down, and it was just me and my daughter, like a true family.

"You are tired, aren't you? You should go to sleep." I suggested, and panic was evident on her face.

"I will be here when you wake up tomorrow, I swear upon the River Styx. You need rest, daughter. You shouldn't push yourself too hard." I chided softly. Normally, I don't need to swear on the River Styx, but I did it just to reassure her.

Kissing her cheek softly, I led her to her bed and pushed her down. "Now take some rest, or do I have to make you sleep myself?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head sleepily and placed it on the pillow. "Goodnight, Mom." she mumbled, too low for a human to hear, but I heard it as if she said it aloud.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," I breathed, tucking her beneath the covers. I walked out of the cabin and closed the door quietly, making my way towards my father's cabin. Nobody slept there, but I was planning on making camp there until it was time to go back to Olympus.

I plopped down the throne-like chair I conjured at the far corner of Cabin One with the statue of my father watching me like a hawk. No wonder his demigod children don't like staying in here. Well, they haven't seen him really angry yet, and I doubt that they would like to.

He is very temperamental, and if you don't want to get struck by lightning, it would be best not to do anything to annoy him. He may be a little too considerate with Percy; but it doesn't mean he won't destroy him when he finally gets to Zeus' nerves.

I closed my eyes and thought about everything that happened only in the span of two days. Edward—who I thought to be mature and intelligent—left me, thinking that I was merely a weak mortal. But no, I am a powerful goddess who can blast him into tiny bits in a split second.

Anger surged through me, and I had to physically restrain myself from going to him and smashing his face. Add Aphrodite to the list, and I am about to implode. She really wants me to give up my status as a virgin goddess because she thinks I shouldn't be like that. Could I help it if the mere idea of being with a man that way repulses me?

"_I already told you, Athena. You can do anything you want when you join me. You can rebuild the world the way you want to, and you won't have to follow orders. You can be my queen and do anything you like. You will be very happy with me, happier than you have ever been with anybody else." _that voice whispered in my head again, and I found it hard not to give in to the temptation.

"_Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? Tell me, or I will blast you to the depths of Tartarus!" _I screamed back in my mind, frustrated that I cannot locate him. This creature must be very powerful to be able to block me, a goddess.

The creature laughed cruelly in my head, and I almost shivered in fear. Nobody has been able to shake me up, not even my own father. But this time, it's different. First, I don't recognize the enemy at all. Second, if he is this powerful, there is a chance that he might overpower me. Third, what will my family think of me when they find out that the enemy wants me? Will they turn me into bait?

I didn't want to betray them, I really don't. I loved them because they are family, after all, no matter what they do. But do they think of me in the same way?

"_I really thought you are smart, Athena. Don't be a fool. How could you even think that they love you as irrevocably as you love them? Gods don't have any conscience. You know they will leave faster than lightning when they find out that you even considered joining the enemy." _I could feel myself panicking at his words, but I wanted so badly not to believe him. Somehow, he was able to attack my weak spots, and I felt helpless at the moment.

"_Especially your father, Zeus, he only loves you and treats you like his favorite because of your beauty and wisdom. He only loves you because you still serve him a purpose, but when he cannot use you anymore, he'll destroy you himself. He did it with his father, Kronos. Why won't he do the same thing to you?" _he continued, and I could literally see red in my vision.

His words hurt so badly, but the possibility that they might be true brought fear into me. "Stop it. Just stop." I said shakily, clenching my fists. Tears welled in my eyes, and I fought them back. He cannot do this to me. I wouldn't let him.

"_Farewell, Athena. For now." _he bid me goodbye, before my mind was my own again. I tried not to believe in his words, but realization hit me like a tidal wave. Father…he never really calls me unless he needs me for something important like planning attacks, drawing blueprints, etc.

As for my siblings, well, I wasn't really close to any of them with the exception of Hermes. He can be quite funny when he wants to, and I enjoy his presence more than I enjoy anybody else's. He is someone I could trust, someone I could rely on. He wouldn't betray me. He wouldn't dare.

Before I even knew what was happening, I was already on my way to Hermes' place. It was nice and cozy, but it was a bit messy with his stuff scattered everywhere.

"So, little sis, what brings you here?" my brother asked, appearing behind me. I spun on my heels to face him, and I couldn't even begin to fathom what I was feeling. My feelings were a mess, but I didn't let it show on my expression.

"Hermes…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say to my brother. Surely, I couldn't tell him that a weirdo is talking to me in my mind? He will think I'm insane and drag me off to Olympus to quarantine me.

I could feel my body shaking as I fought to remain calm and not go into hysterics. "Oh, dear." he muttered, enveloping me in his embrace. "What happened to you?" he asked worriedly, rubbing my back in an attempt to comfort me. It didn't help that much, but at least I calmed down enough to stop shaking.

"Nothing, I just…I really missed you, Hermes. That's all." I lied quickly, fixing my expression into an expressionless mask. He knew I was lying, but he didn't comment on it. He knows when I don't want to talk about something.

"Why don't you take a seat first? Then, we can talk for as long as you like, catch up with each other. Sounds good?" he offered, snapping his fingers and in a flash, all the clutter was gone.

I sat down at a very comfortable chair made from clouds. Yes, clouds. It was very fluffy and had wings, although they didn't fly right now. Hermes has a twisted brain hidden behind that playful surface. He likes flying things, too, that's why he decided to turn ordinary Converse shoes into flying shoes.

"I missed this." I sighed, curling up on the chair. I could stay here forever and forget everything that happened. I just want to be stuck in my little paradise, untouched by the harsh reality that is life.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, sis, but Aphrodite tells me you fell in love in Forks…with a vampire, no less." he said slowly, like he was trying to gauge my reaction. I just sighed and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Of course, I shouldn't have expected Aphrodite to keep this a secret between us. Knowing her, she just couldn't resist gossiping about my love life, since it wasn't very common that I fell in love, especially with a vampire.

"Don't worry, Herm, he was just a passing fancy, that's all. Holy Zeus, I really thought he was intelligent and mature! I couldn't have been more wrong. He was acting like a perfect gentleman when I first encountered him, but underneath the surface, he was very ugly. Not to mention stupid, naïve, and annoying!" I complained, and everything I said was nothing but the truth.

I realized right after I came back to Olympus that Edward wasn't worthy of me. A lot of my inamoratos have been far better than he is, even though most of them were mortals. I don't know what got into me when I fell for the boy…a weak human, huh? Guess who's laughing now!

Hermes chuckled, rolling his eyes. A grin spread across my face, amused by my brother's reaction. It wasn't hard to be myself with him. It felt natural, and he was the best brother in the world.

"I would love to kill that sparkling vamp myself, since he just gave you more reason to dislike boys, but knowing you, you would love to do it yourself." he said, imitating one of my expressions when I'm furious.

"You know that I don't dislike boys. I have had children with some fairly intelligent and reasonable men. He is the only one I hate right now, don't worry. Then, there's also you. You are a boy, and so are Dad, Dionysus, Ares, Apollo, Poseidon, and Hades. I love all of you. Include our other half-brothers to the list. See, I don't dislike boys at all." I retorted, playing with a lock of my hair.

"Fine, I won't even try to argue with you because I am sure you will find a smart retort every time I say something that we don't agree upon." he said, and suddenly, I was dead serious.

"Hermes, I know that I can be a real pain sometimes, but I really do love you. You're the only person I can trust aside from Dad, and I want you to tell me that whatever happens, you won't leave me. Please?" I pleaded, and I probably looked like a pathetic puppy right then.

I never asked for anything from anyone because it's easy to get what you want most of the time when you're a goddess. This is a first, and it should have made me feel embarrassed. But surprisingly, I didn't feel it, not even a little.

I always worked for everything I want to achieve, but love is something I can say that I'm not good at. Maybe it's because gods don't have any conscience. It's hard to admit that we need others to survive, like Zeus finds it hard to accept that we need heroes to do our bidding.

Hermes frowned at seeing me look like that, and he said, "Why would I leave you? Why would you even think that? Of course I wouldn't leave you! You're my favorite sister, and I doubt I can find another sister quite like you. I love you, we all do." he confessed, hugging me.

You don't know what I've done, Hermes. You will hate me when you find out that your sister has turned somewhat into a lunatic, and somebody's telling me that I will soon join the enemy's side., I thought forlornly, gazing at my brother with sad eyes.

"Swear it. Swear it on the River Styx." I challenged, desperation through me like poison slowly killing a mortal. It was my own personal guarantee that he won't break his word. Swearing upon the River Styx is unbreakable, even the gods don't usually try and break it.

However, once a god does break his or her oath, since he or she is immortal, he will not bear a curse. Instead, the curse will be passed on to the god's children, and it's not something we would want to risk.

"Of course." he muttered, before taking an unnecessary breath. "I, Hermes, Messenger of the Gods, God of commerce, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, and border crossings, swear upon the River Styx never to abandon my sister, the Goddess of Wisdom, War, Battle Strategy, Divine Intelligence, Industry, and Skill, Athena." he pledged, even raising his right hand in a feeble attempt at a joke.

"Thank you." I said, thanking him for the gesture. Tears ran down my face, but he didn't see them because I already wiped them away before he could face me again. "I probably need to go now. I still have a mob of young demigods to train at dawn. You have it better than I do, you know." I told him, getting ready to leave.

"Sure, come visit me anytime you want, okay. I'll be there when you need someone to talk to." he bid me farewell, and I transported myself back to Cabin One.

In a snap of my finger, my clothes were changed into a gray long-sleeved shirt, tight-fitting jeans, and dark brown leather boots that reached up to my knees. It's time to go to Phase One of my revenge on Edward.

I will just put on my battle armor later after breakfast. Training the demigods won't be easy, but it will be a piece of cake if they'd stop trying to get at each other's throats, especially Clarisse and Percy. Even without using my powers, I knew right from the start that they wouldn't like each other. Percy has inherited his father's skills and powers in fighting, and Clarisse must be jealous of him.

Getting out of the deserted cabin, I quickly made my way to the Big House. I was too fast to pass a mortal, but not fast enough to be considered a vampire. It was just my own comfortable pace.

Edward and the rest of the Cullens are staying in the Big House, and this is an excellent opportunity to put my revenge into action. How do I know? I'm a goddess, I should know.

I didn't bother to knock on the door; it wasn't my job to do so. If there was someone who needs to show some respect, it was them, not me.

"Well, good morning, Dionysus." I greeted, smiling at my bored-looking brother. His mistake wasn't that bad, really. I don't know why his punishment amounted to fifty years.

"I don't know what's good with the morning, Athena." he drawled, popping ambrosia into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to Chiron's office—a simple yet very nice room.

I walked in and entered the room—well, more like floated into the room—and took in my surroundings. The Cullens were sitting in different areas of the room, and I saw the newest member of the coven.

She was…well, she looked like a slut. Personally, I think Medusa is better than her, if you ask my opinion. At least, Medusa wasn't even trying to be beautiful. But this girl, she is trying so hard it's literally hurting her.

"Lady Athena." Chiron greeted, and his head almost hit the ceiling. He rose from his magical wheelchair and reached his full height as a centaur.

"No need for such formalities, Chiron. You are my brother, too, after all. Don't you have a meeting with the Party Ponies today?" I asked, smirking internally.

He looked the slightest bit embarrassed, but he masked it well. "What are the Party Ponies? Are those cool creatures, too, like the Pegasus?" Emmett burst, and everybody looked at him like he had grown another head, except for me.

They know better than to ask out of turn in front of a goddess, but with Emmett, I didn't mind—at least, not for now. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to blast your brother into pieces. But next time, I might do so, so watch your mouth." I warned, my lips curling up slightly.

Chiron obviously exhaled in relief, while Esme placed her hand on where her heart should be. "So, Chiron, I have made our activity schedule for today. I hope you don't mind. Those children need a lot of training if they want to survive." I announced, making a piece of parchment appear out of thin air.

I caught it and gave it to him, while Emmett was gawking at me like I wasn't real. Esme, Alice, Edward, Jasper and the nameless girl looked amazed. Carlisle was absorbing the new information. I'm sure he will utilize it for future reference. He would want to learn as much as possible about us.

As Chiron looked over the schedule I made, Emmett raised his hand like a kindergarten student. "You may ask your question, Emmett." I permitted him to ask, stopping myself from laughing.

"How did you do that 'I-whip-my-hand-and-paper-appears-out-of-thin-air' thing you just did? It is kinda cool." he wondered, and I almost forgot that he has the mind of a five year old.

"Nothing's impossible, Emmett McCarty. Nothing is impossible." I said vaguely, before turning my attention back to Chiron.

"How can we fit all of these in one day?" he queried, and I explained my thoughts to him. "Arts and crafts with the Hephaestus Cabin will be optional. We can squeeze it into the schedule when there is extra time. There are other more important things we need to pay attention to." I ordered, placing my hands on the table.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Copy of the schedule~<strong>_

**08:00 A.M. Breakfast & Inspection of Cabins**

**09:00 A.M.-10:00 A.M. Sword & Shield**

**10:00 A.M.-11:00 A.M. Archery**

**11:00 A.M.-01:00 P.M. Aerial Combat (Winged Horseback Riding)**

**01:00 P.M.-02:00 P.M. Monster Assault Techniques (Ethiopian Dracones)**

**02:00 P.M.-03:00 P.M. Canoe Races (w/ Naiads)**

**03:00 P.M.-04:00 P.M. Climbing Wall**

**04:00 P.M.-05:00 P.M. Swimming**

**05:00 P.M.-06:00 P.M. Free Time, Volleyball, Cabin Clean-up**

**06:00 P.M.-09:00 P.M. Capture the Flag (Combat gear required; all magical items allowed)**

**09:00 P.M.-10:00 P.M. Sing-A-Long and Bonfire**

**10:00 P.M. Prepare for Bed (Lights Out by 11:00 P.M)**

***Arts and Crafts (Making your own bronze weapon) are optional.**

_**~End of Copy of the schedule~**_

* * *

><p>"I guess it would be good for the campers. You are, after all, the Goddess of Warfare. You would know what they would need for battle." he said, settling himself back down on the wheelchair.<p>

"I do have a question though. Why have the gods not claimed the vampires yet? They were demigods when they were human." he asked, and I inwardly cursed my brothers and sisters.

They knew what the order was. Father said that we should claim as many of our children as possible and train the ones who are in the proper age to fight in battle. I hope they get busted.

"The truth is, I really don't know with them. Don't ask me anything that has anything to do with their decisions. I will sort them myself later right after breakfast." I volunteered, my lips pressed into a thin line.

Carlisle was raising his hand this time, but at least he looked like a college student, unlike Emmett who looked like he was n kindergarten.

"Speak, Carlisle." I told my once-father figure. I had to suppress a smile after that thought. His age pales compared to mine.

"Lady Athena, if you don't mind me asking, do you have any children in our coven?" he questioned, and I wasn't surprised at all. It was in his nature to be inquisitive—a trait that made me admire him when I was pretending to be mortal.

"You will see soon enough. I think we should get going, don't you think? It's almost breakfast time." I announced, leading them out of the Big House.

At the breakfast table, I sat beside my brother Dionysus, and instead of normal food before me, there were ambrosia and nectar—the food of the gods. The Cullens sat at a table graciously set up by me with animal blood in goblets. Each had his or her own favorite in it, courtesy of me again.

After breakfast, the time came when I had to announce which cabins the Cullens belong to. The campers were silent with anticipation because this would mean that some of them might have a new half-sibling who is a vampire.

"Emmett, you go to Ares, Cabin Five." I declared, and he shouted like a madman. If I hadn't known that Dionysus wasn't allowed to use his powers, I would have thought he made Emmett lose his sanity. A hologram in the shape of a spear appeared above his head, and he tried to swat it away. I almost laughed—almost.

The rest of the Cullens looked nervous, especially Jasper. Of course, being an empath, he would feel what the others are feeling. Fortunately for him, he won't be able to feel the feelings of the other demigods and immortals. The same goes with Edward. He can only read his family and the mind of mortals. Once they were all claimed, Edward will only be able to read the mind of normal mortals because once you are claimed, it means you are under the protection of your godly parent.

"Don't worry, Emmett. That's perfectly normal. It only means your godly parent is claiming you. Esme…Cabin Four, Demeter." I continued, looking at her pointedly. Then, a holographic bundle of wheat hovered above her caramel locks. She looked apologetic for her son's behavior, and I shook my head to show her that I wasn't offended in any way.

"Rosalie, off to Cabin Ten." I told her, and she asked who her godly parent was. "Do you really need to ask?" I asked back, raising an eyebrow. A faint pink glow appeared around her, and her clothes and appearance changed.

"W-What just happened?" she asked, looking down at her new clothes and touching her new hair-do.

"Oh, that? That's just something Aphrodite loves to do when claiming her children—giving them a full makeover. It will disappear in at least a few days…it will stay for a few weeks at most." I said nonchalantly, cursing Aphrodite in my mind.

"Alice, Apollo Cabin. That's Cabin Seven." I continued, motioning towards the excited-looking Apollo kids. Like Emmett, a hologram appeared above her head, only in the form of a miniature sun.

She bounced her way to her new cabin mates, and I proceeded to sort the other Cullens out.

"Edward…I suggest you go to Cabin Fourteen. Hmm…you are lucky. Iris didn't have a cabin here in Camp Half-Blood before." I told him, trying to ignite his curiosity so that he would fall for me. Of course, I didn't even need to try.

"What's with Cabin Fourteen and what do you mean my mother is Iris? I have a mother, and her name was—," I cut him off before he could proceed. Colorful light hovered above him—the different shades of the rainbow.

"Elizabeth Masen wasn't your real mother. She married your father when you were barely a year old." I explained to him. "As for Cabin Fourteen, that's Iris Cabin. It is slightly smaller than the original cabins because it was only very recently built, but at least it's there. Feel free to consider it your home for the duration of you stay."

I resisted the urge to smirk. He was very disappointed that he was the son of a minor goddess while most of his siblings are children of one of the Twelve Olympians. But underneath that disappointment, there was also hope. He wanted someone in his family to be lower than him, that bastard.

"You…go to Cabin Sixteen. You're the daughter of Nemesis, but her cabin is also new, too. Sorry about that. It's the lack of space at the camp." I told the girl whose name I didn't take time to find out. I heard that she was the slut Edward exchanged for Bella Swan, who was me at that time.

Bella died of leukemia a year before I decided to take over. I used heavy Mist to alter Renee and Phil's memories. Charlie didn't know yet, so he wasn't any trouble.

"I have a name, you know. It's Brittany." she replied with so much venom in her voice. Violet light engulfed her, and it was pretty obvious from her face that she wasn't pleased at all. Children of Nemesis never forget an insult; it's a good thing I am immortal.

She glared at me for a long time and if looks could kill and I wasn't immortal, I would have been dead already. I glared back with a thousand times as a much force, and she flinched. There was power with my glare, something she couldn't resist.

She was lucky I didn't blast her to pieces. Or better yet, I should have shown my true form to her. That would have disintegrated her, and I would ask Hades to send her into the deepest part of the Underworld—Tartarus.

"I don't care what your name is, vampire. You will learn to respect me, or I will burn you to ashes. Do you understand?" I asked, my voice sounding like thunder.

She winced and nodded weakly, backing away a little. I then cooled off a little and set my face back into a mask. "Carlisle and Jasper…Cabin Six." I announced, smiling widely at them.

Then, I made my symbol appear above their heads, grayish light surrounding them like a cape. Carlisle looked bewildered, not expecting to be a son of mine. Jasper looks confused and is having an internal struggle.

"If you don't mind, Lady Athena, I think there is some sort of mistake here. How can I be your child? I wasn't really good with anything academic when I was human. The only thing I was good at was being at war and forming battle strategies." he asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Exactly, Jasper," I answered, beaming at him. He just looked more confused, and asked, "Can you please clarify that?" he asked politely, and I obliged.

"I know I must be more commonly known as the Goddess of Wisdom only. But if you have studied Greek Mythology closely, you would know that I am also the Goddess of Warfare and Battle Strategy. Wisdom doesn't stop at intelligence alone, son. You also have to know the right choices to make." I explained, and he finally understood.

"Good. Then, who's up for a little sword fighting?" I asked, rising from my seat. They only looked at each other in confusion and looked back at me.

"Mom, what are you trying to say?" Malcolm, another son of mine, asked—direct to the point.

"Let's just say all of you will be stuck with me for a while. I shall train you to become heroes myself, and trust me, when I am at the wheel, you will be the best generation of fighters Camp Half-Blood has seen in a very, very long time." I said, grinning evilly just to scare them.

Ooh, this won't be so boring after all…

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I bought a pastry named "Food for the Gods" at a bakeshop located inside a mall a couple of nights ago. Is it possible that I had eaten an ambrosia square?)**


End file.
